I Need YOU!!! - XCOM Army Part 1
Jared begins his journey through XCOM with his viewers making the key decisions and being represented as the team. Synopsis Jared welcomes his commanders as the Earth is under attack by aliens. It's up to the viewers to help! A very important decision will be made at the end of each video in this series. The viewers will make the decisions. There are three rewards including money, scientists and engineers. All are equally important. Jared has already started. He is doing some weapon research. Jared waits for the next alien attack, and it happens in less than a day! Russia, Egypt and Brazil are under attack. Usually, the viewers will be given the choice, but Jared is going to choose this time. He chooses to go to Russia for the scientists. The viewers can join the XCOM army. Everyone will be randomly selected from the comments section, and Jared has already chosen some! The color of the armor for each person is chosen by the viewers YouTube icon. Jared begins to save Russia. Jared is playing on Classic and Iron Man modes. Jared gets to the door, and finds an empty room. He thought he heard something. Jared continues to move forward, but still doesn't see anything. Jared gets everyone inside to prevent an attack from behind. The aliens can be heard a fair distance away, and Jared becomes worried and plays it safe. The aliens appear in the parking lot. The aliens suddenly are seen behind them, catching Jared off guard! The team is separated, and Jared wasn't prepared for this. He takes his first shot at 35%, and gets him! Jared is impressed. One of the aliens has moved. Jared doesn't want to take any risks, but manages to pull off a stealthy move. Jared takes a shot, and just hits a car. An alien shoots a car, setting it on fire and exposing itself. Jared shoots and kills it. The aliens have been scared off. Jared takes a risky shot, and misses. One of the team members stays behind. An alien becomes exposed, and the commander misses. Jared is OK with it. A car explodes. Jared misses the 65% chance again. Another team member misses at 15%. Jared finally hits an alien, and only gives minor damage. Jared takes a shot through some vehicles. Jared shoots an alien in the back of the skull. Jared completes the mission. No members of the team were killed or injured. There are many promotions to the team right away. Jared talks through how each person has leveled up. The weapon research has been completed. Jared builds a few things. The power generator is online. Jared shows the situation, and how the entire planet is doing. Jared is doing well except for Brazil and Egypt. Jared tells where his satellites are. A UFO has been detected. Jared sets some fighters off to shoot them down! Jared achieves this quickly. The UFO crash landed into Germany. Jared is prepared to blow up aliens. Jared arrives at the alien craft. Jared has no idea what to expect. Jared prepares the team. Jared can hear something from the spaceship, and he wants to get his sniper to higher ground. Aliens are discovered a long way away, and not where Jared expected. A power source is found. Jared doesn't want to blow it up. Jared opens fire on the outsider alien. These aliens can be tough, but Jared is surprised that he killed it straight away. Aliens are coming on one side, and Jared goes to shoot them. One of his men kills one of the aliens. Jared takes down another alien. There are two more in the spaceship. Jared misses his first shot. The aliens attack and miss. It also removes some of its own cover. Jared tries again and misses. Jared gets some small damage with a 35% chance. One alien is hiding behind the power source. An alien attacks one of Jared's men. Jared falls back. The alien misses after mind melding. Jared misses again. Jared is surprised by how far away the aliens can mind meld.The aliens attack, and Jared's teammate starts to panic. Jared hits the alien from a long way away. The aliens attack again, and Jared is worried for his team. The alien gets killed. The mission is a success, but two of Jared's team are seriously injured. Alien abductions are discovered. Jared asks the viewers to vote for which option to choose. in Japan (easy, support recruit, 1 panic), South Africa (moderate, 4 engineers, 2 panic), France (moderate, $200, 1 panic). Category:XCOM Army Category:Videos